


Cats and Dogs

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Home Sweet Home [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Doggy Style, Fanart, Illustrated, Implied Nursing, Intersex, Karate, Lactation, Other, Saiyans, Saiyans are Intersexed, Super Saiyan Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Why can't my drawings stay 'nonsexual'?, birthday gift, body fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Goku is teaching Vegeta some karate moves. Vegeta's mind is... somewhere else.





	1. Suggestions are Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishizu/gifts).



> ~*~fun time~*~  
> For those of you who love hidden objects, I add at least one 'hidden' penis in all my drawings. When i remember to do so :P
> 
> How many can you find in this one?

When I drew this, almost two months ago, I was learning the 'cat stance' in karate.

I still can't get it right T_T

Goku's butt needs to be out a little bit and he needs to be leaning forward juuuust a tad. That would be a 100% accurate 'cat stance'.

And, of course, my pervy mind had to add its two cents.

 


	2. Lesson One: Never Underestimate a Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Goku learn his lesson? Did he end up learning more than he bargained for? Is there still room for improvement?

This is for everyone who asked for a continuation of 'Cats and Dogs' <3

Sorry it's just a sketch ^^;

 

 


	3. Cats and Dogs, the Fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Goku have fun times at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend, and muse master, asked me to write her a birthday present. I hope I did a good job ^^

"And this is known as the Pinan Ni Dan. The first of the katas in this style." Goku started a series of movements while Vegeta watched. He moved gracefully and slowly so the older Saiyan could learn.

"What do you call that movement?" The Prince asked.

"Oh, this? It's called a cat stance." Goku went one step back and repeated the movement, "it's useful for blocking and leaving your leg free to kick yer opponent." Goku demonstrated by lifting his leg. "With a good cat stance, yer able to move this leg without yer body movin' at all. All the weight is on the back leg." Goku put his leg down again, the toes barely touching the ground.

"Cat? Like that creepy animal Bulma's father has on his shoulder?"

"Tama isn't creepy." Goku retorted.

"It feels like that thing is looking into your soul. And judging it." Vegeta flopped onto his back and looked at the clouds passing by. "I shall never get used to this blue sky."

"Hmm?" Goku stopped the kata and turned his attention to the Prince. "How do ya mean?"

Vegeta got up into a sitting position, "Vegetasei's skies were a deep orange, almost red. And clouds were a rare sight."

Goku's eyes sparkled. Over the years, he had come to appreciate the snippets of information Vegeta shared about their dead race and former planet. 

"I'd never get used t' orange skies."

The Prince lay on his belly, watching as Goku continued his katas, "what are you talking about, Kakarot, you LOVE orange."

Goku laughed, "I only like wearin' it cuz I make it look good." He waggled his eyebrows at Vegeta.

"Indeed." The smaller Saiyan deadpanned.

Vegeta continued observing Goku's movements, mentally improving the flaws here and there. Although Goku did the kata perfectly, there was always room for movement sequences that could improve the overall kata. "That movement was unnecessary." Vegeta quipped.

"It's not about being perfect, Vegeta. It's about adding flow t' yer body. It's about conditionin' it the way the Grand Masters did it."

"Grand Masters who name their stances after animals?"

Goku chuckled, "exactly."

"Speaking of animal positions, do you know about the doggy style?" Vegeta prodded. Last night Bulma had asked him to get on all fours into a position named after the famed Earth pet and she had had to explain what it was after seeing Vegeta's confused expression.

"D-doggy- Wha?" Goku stopped all his movements and stared wide eyed at the Prince. He didn't know whether he should laugh and shake it off, or reply honestly. He had heard Yamcha talking about several bed positions, and Master Roshi had spent an entire day explaining the Kamasutra to Goku the day he turned eighteen.

"Doggy style. I could teach you for a change." The Prince got up from his comfortable spot on the grass and stalked slowly towards Goku. Goku started backing up.

"Vegeta? Eheheh, why are ya lookin' at me like that?"

"Come on, Kakarot. How long will it be until we have a good hard fuck?"

"Vegeta!" Goku blushed at his partner's words.

True, the warriors' sparring sessions often ended in heavy petting and making out, but they would stop before crossing that line. Goku would always end up cumming before time and running off in embarrassment. They had talked about it, and Goku would always refuse Vegeta's advances, also worried about being unfaithful to his wife.

"You are thinking of her." Vegeta reached Goku and put his hands on his sparring partner's strong chest.

"I- Ya know I can't..."

"You have paid your end of the bargain. 'Til death do us part'. You have already died. You owe her nothing."

"B-but-"

"But nothing." Vegeta pushed Goku to the ground and lay atop him. His hands never ceased to explore Goku's well defined pecs.

"Geeta. Ya know what that does to me..." Goku had very sensitive nipples, and Vegeta exploited that fact all too often. All he had to do to end a battle and turn it into something more interesting was to start groping his rival's chest.

"I am counting on it. It has been too long."

"Ya talk like we've done this before..."

"We have. But you do not remember." Vegeta started kissing along Goku's smooth neck.

"Ahh~ Not that again. Ya say all those things happen, but how do I know they did? This is all new t' me."

"Then let me teach you again."

Goku was still reluctant to going all the way, but he allowed Vegeta to continue worshipping his body. After all, Vegeta did it so well it was impossible to refuse.

The Prince smiled predatorily and moved his mouth along Goku's chest until he reached a hardened bud. He gave it a lick then blew on it.

"Ahhh!" Goku gasped and covered his mouth to avoid any more embarrassing sounds from escaping.

"You shall let me hear you, Kakarot." Vegeta said in a husky voice. He licked Goku's nipple again before sucking it into his mouth. 

"'Geetaaaa~" Goku's body tensed, at this pace he wouldn't last long. It would embarrass him to no end to cum so prematurely in front of his Prince.

"Goddess, Kakarot. You are gushing from here!" Vegeta flicked the nipple he was sucking on.

"Ah! Whaddaya mean?"

"Milk is pouring out~"

"WHAT?!" Goku sat up, making Vegeta fall on his ass. Goku looked at his glistening bud and pinched it. A small stream of white liquid squirted from his chest. 

"You mean to tell me you have never noticed us Saiyans produce milk?"

Goku blushed as he remembered when Gohan was born. His chest would always be leaking. Chichi even caught him once trying to breastfeed the newborn and had scolded him for being silly. So Goku started sneaking in feedings whenever Chichi wasn't around. It was the only way to alleviate the fullness of his pecs and not waste the nutritious secretion. Plus, Gohan didn't seem to mind, he would latch on greedily and happily.

"I have noticed. But I thought it was because there was a new baby around."

"Saiyans always produce milk, even more so when there's a baby around." Vegeta explained. "Enough talk, it is time to teach you another thing about Saiyan anatomy." With that, Vegeta continued sucking Goku's nipple with fervor, while he played with the other one, tweeking and pinching and petting it.

"Ve-Vegeta~" Goku moaned the name. His chest started to feel tingly, "what's- What's goin' on!" He wanted to tell his rival turned friend to stop, but the tingly sensation kept growing. He was about to burst. A bite here and a pinch there, and Goku felt the damn break. His nipples tensed and a bigger jet of milk shot out several times from both of them.

"Ahhhh!" Goku was astonished, "Vegeta, what did ya do t' me?!"

Vegeta came up, swallowing the milk he was savoring in his mouth and smirked, "you just had a nipple orgasm."

"A what?! How is that even possible?"

"Saiyans~" Vegeta purred, "our bodies are built for battle and sex."

The younger warrior squinted at the Prince, "is that gonna be yer explanation for everythin'?

"Would you like me to go more in depth or shall we continue our tryst? I am yet to teach you 'doggy style'"  
Goku sighed and turned around, getting on all fours, "ya mean this 'doggy style'?"

"Oh, my, Kakarot," Vegeta ran his hands over his partner's romp, "if only you could see yourself like this."  
The younger Saiyan blushed at his unabashed actions and was about to turn when Vegeta halted his movements. "Stay."

One word. One word in that commanding, thick voice had Goku shivering and obeying. That was until Vegeta lowered' Goku's gi pants.

"WAIT! What are ya doin'?!" Goku jolted and turned around, ready to flee.

"No more running away, Kakarot. You were once my bond mate. It is your responsibility to satisfy me as well." 

"But I dun remember!"

"Would I LIE to you?!"

"To get yer way..."

Vegeta took a deep breath and let it go, counting to ten. His patience was at its limit and Goku wasn't making things easy.

"Kakarot. Do not make me beg. I am not the- Begging type."

Goku stared at his Prince, analyzing any shift in his expression. He'd never paid that much attention to Vegeta's face. It was rough around the edges but open. Could Vegeta be telling the truth? Goku only remembered hanging around King Kai's place, not doing much besides training and lounging around the grass.   
Goku looked at the ground and touched the grass under his fingers. Why did he like grass so much?

"Do ya promise to stop when I tell ya to?"

"No." Vegeta said bluntly. "Once I start, no force on this or any other planet will stop me."

The Prince's raspy and lust filled voice made Goku shiver, "at least yer honest."

"I am always honest with you, Kakarot. I have no reason to lie."

Goku measured his options. He thought about the pros and cons, and if he were honest with himself, he was the only one holding back from enjoying what he had in front of him; another one of his kind, Somebody who could understand him, someone who wouldn't break.

"Alright." Came the small whisper.  
Vegeta's superhuman hearing didn't miss this admission. He crawled towards his partner and kissed him deeply.

"Dun make me regret it..."

Vegeta laughed, "oh, Kakarot. Nobody has ever regretted lying with me." He captured Goku's lips again and pushed them to the soft green land.  
They kissed for hours but in reality, only a few minutes had passed. 

"Kakarot," Vegeta gasped, "I'm at my limit."

"Me too." Goku replied out of breath.

Vegeta sat up and helped Goku get rid of the rest of his gi. He then manhandled the younger Saiyan into a doggy position. Vegeta paused as he lowered his own leggings.

"Which hole should I use..." Vegeta mused.

"Whaddaya mean, I only have one, silly!" Goku chuckled, not realizing this detail of his own anatomy.

"HA! You mean to tell me you haven't explored yourself since we were brought back? Pathetic." Vegeta said fondly as he swiped his gloved fingers across Goku's breeding entrance.  
Goku yelped, "wha-what was that?!" He wanted to turn around but Vegeta held him still by the hips.

"Next time you are in the bathroom, grab a mirror and look at yourself down here," he stuck a finger inside, "you will notice a small slit behind your balls. In common speak, it's called breeding hole. And I have just made up my mind." 

Without warning, Vegeta shoved his hard cock inside the larger Saiyan's body. Goku shouted in pain and ecstacy.

"Oh, KAMI!" Goku had never felt so full in his life. Even when Chichi used their strap on, it always felt cold and unnatural. This, this was the real deal. A hot fleshy shaft pumping in and out of his body could not compare. Goku shouted again, this time out of pure pleasure.  
Vegeta grunted and set a punishing pace. All their foreplay had him worked up and knowing Goku, their session wouldn't last long.

"Vegeta~ I'm-"

"Hmph, called it." Vegeta smirked and grabbed his partner by the hips harder. A thought occurred to him, one he wasn't able to explore in Otherworld. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.  
The scream Goku let out was enough to flatten an entire city. Thank the gods there was nobody around.  
Goku powered up as well and Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Indeed, this was going to be a very short lived session.

"Vegetaaaaaaa~" 

"I'm close too, Kakarot."

The two Saiyans ascended even further and that seemed to be the push they needed to come undone. They both shouted and climaxed almost simultaneously.

When their genitals stopped pulsing against one another, Vegeta pulled out. He gave a big sigh. One day, he would be able to knot his partner and make him see stars. But now was not possible. Vegeta would have to go through a lot of training yet, not to mention hormone therapy, hormones that just didn't exist on this planet. Maybe he should have this talk with Bulma again. She was certainly a pro at overcoming the odds. 

"Mmmmm~" Goku slumped on the cool grass and Vegeta soon joined him. "Why didn't ya tell me it would feel so good?"

"You would not have believed me." Vegeta gazed at his sweaty lover. He leaned in to inhale his 'warrior's musk'.

"Are ya- Sniffing me?" Goku asked, a tone of amusement in his voice.

"What of it?"

"Nothing." Goku shrugged and let Vegeta explore him.

"Kami- I love how you smell." His scent was very similar to another Saiyan. One that Vegeta missed a lot.

 

It was time to make a wish with the Dragon Balls.


End file.
